Danganronpa Persona
by dragongodslayer7
Summary: Hajime Hinata a student reserved course at hopes peak academy, would never thought he would ever gain a talent. Until, a mysterious app call "Danganronpa", appear in his phone one day and introduce him to the Despair World. Will he and the members of the Despair Execution Club, be able to prevent the biggest disaster ever?
1. annocenment

**Dear Readers,**

 **I wish to tell you all that I am rewriting Danganronpa Persona. I feel that setting I have does not make me have any creative spark. I plan to rewrite it in a school setting as Hajime Hinata as the main protagonist, during the Despair Side but, it will be written in my own way. I know that all of you like it but I can't write anything in how its set. It will have the same structure as Persona 5, stealing a persona despair rather than their heart. Ihope for you guys to continue to follow.**

 **I need Persona Ideas for the following people listed as well as costume and code names. Music for an opening, battle theme, and Dungeons. I would love your help.**

 **Hajime Hinata: Fool**

 **Kazuichi Souda: Magician**

 **Mahiru Koizumi: Lovers**

 **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: Emperor**

 **Peko Pekoyama: Emperress**

 **Ibuki Mioda: Priestess**

 **Chiaki Nanami: Hermit**

 **Nekomaru Nidai: Charot**

 **Akane Owari: Strength**

 **Nagito Komaeda: Tower**

 **If want someone else to join or replace someone tell me.**

 **The first Dungeon will place during the twilight syndrome murder.**

 **From Dragonslayer 7**


	2. Info

**I do not own Danganronpa and Persona…**

 **Here are persona, Arcana and weapons, some help from a friend.**

 **Arcana:**

 **Fool: Hajime Hinata**

 **Magician: Kazuichi Souda**

 **Priestess: Mikan Tsumiki**

 **Empress: Sonia Nevermind**

 **Emperor: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu**

 **Hirophant: Chisa Yukizomi**

 **Lovers: Mahiru Koizumi**

 **Chariot:Nekomaru Nidai**

 **Justice: Peko Pekoyama**

 **Hermit: Chiaki Nanami**

 **Fortune:?**

 **Strength: Akane Owari**

 **Hanged Man: Nagito Komaeda**

 **Death: Imposter**

 **Temperance: Ryoto Mitari**

 **Devil: Hiyoko Saionji**

 **Tower: Natsumi Kuzuryuu?**

 **Star:?**

 **Moon: Gundam Tanaka**

 **Sun:?**

 **Aeon:?**

 **World:?**

 **Hajime Hinata: Fool**

 **Persona: Mordred**

 **Inherits: n/a**

 **Reflects: n/a**

 **Absorbs: n/a**

 **Block: n/a**

 **Resist: Curse**

 **Weak: Bless, Ice**

 **Skill: Eiha, Cleave, Tarukaja**

 **Appearance: a man in bronze knight's armor, it has twin horns on its side, an image of a lion on the front chest plate, a torn crimson cape, a red war skirt and carrying a large broadsword with a red handle.**

 **I made a youtube playlist with the songs I'll be using, it called Danganronpa Persona EDC.**

 **I'll start making the 1st chapter soon as possible. College is really hard fanfic**


	3. Prolouge

**I do not own persona or danganronpa…**

…

 **{IA-Life Prolonging Treatment}**

 **Color theme is Pink and Black**

 **(Intro Music)**

 _ **Hajime, eyes yellow, is in a straight jacket, standing inside a padded room. With the kanji of of Despair in the back, until it is lighten up with blue flames and reliving the title: Danganronpa Persona.**_

 **(Pricking my entire body with anesthesia this in itself is happiness)**

 **Change cutscene with Hajime in the reserve course classroom stirring at the Main building while a blue butterfly passes, it zooms out showing the building as blurry change into a prison for a second.**

 **Natsumi sits in empty room on top of a desk looking outside the window and see it is raining.**

 **(If I look to the west, they're playing with dolls If I look to the east, their business is in a bit of trouble)**

 **In Hope's peak, Souda and Mahiru lean against opposite sides of the wall, both having a facial expression of sadness as look on the screen of their phones. The camera zoom out revealing their shadow change into figures.**

 **Peko and Fuyuhiko are outside the school whiles it rains. With Fuyuhiko having a phone in his hand looking the sky with Peko, as their shadow take a from of a figure. And their background blurry change into ruins.**

 **Chiaki sits on the bench next to the Fountain as it rain with her game saying game over and soon the fountain water turns pink with a blurry image inside the water.**

 **(it's quite strange, the inside of my head's been bugged.)**

 **Hiyoko and Mikan both sit on a stage with cherry blossoms fall around them as they both looks towards the light. While Mikan phone in her right hand, glows red in the screen.**

 **Teruteru inside a kitchen as he cooks a meal for Akena and Nida who are in the mess hall looking outside the rain, with a phone on the table glowing red as well**

 **(I don't understand this delayed asphyxiated life anymore driven a binary knife, a cast that canit be taken off)**

 **Gundam, Sonia and Ibuki are inside the classroom looking outside the window as the rain pour in, while their classroom blurry changes into ruins for a couple of seconds.**

 **The imposter and Ryoto are inside their room as it rains outside, the imposter looks at Ryoto with concern as he works on his anime,with him drawing a cartoon bear.**

 **(Lost between, machine and pride a patient's condition our stick-like limbs)**

 **Nagito stands in the rains at the top of the hope's peak academy as it pours on him, ignoring black surrounding and pulling him in to it. And he is soon falling into a darkness.**

 **(were injured the cure lies deep within the sea of trees)**

 **In the velvet room Igor sits behind a desk in a medical office with blood stains on the wall and next to him is a woman in a doctor's uniform. And soon black and white bear is seen on top of a building staring the civilians doing their own business.**

 **(Please take me away from here!)**

 **Hajime is seen in the middle of a busy streets bursting into flames, and the silhouette of a giant knight appears. But it s**

 **(see I grow drowsy)**

 **Chisa is shown looking at ruin city below her with tears in her eye, but blurry change in a beautiful one with tears still in her eyes**

 **End**

…

Game Tile screen.

Danganronpa Persona

The 77th Hope's Peak Classroom in Pink and Black Colors with Hajime and Monokuma sitting back to back in the center.

*New Game*

…

Despair the feeling of hopeless

How is one able to scum such emotion?

Lies, Pain or something much more?

Let us tell the story of our knight!

The Playable and Persona List

Mahiru-Sofonisba

Souda-Edison

Hiyoko-Yuki-Onna

Natsumi-Marry Reed

Fuyuki-Al Pacino

Peko-Hosokawa

Chiaki-Nitocris

Sonia-Antonette

Gundam-Amburgh

Nagito-Kotara

Monokuma-MacBeth?


End file.
